


Tetris

by Xidaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best intern award, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Poptarts, Scientist Wrangler, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes grocery shopping for a god and her two scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



> Bit of fluff: Darcy goes shopping - set in the first Thor movie with license taken on the timeline.

Darcy Lewis never used a list when she went to the grocery store, even in the huge ones, which Puente Antiguo most certainly did not have. She just double checked the fridge and pantry before walking out the door and winged it from there.

Her cart was a game of tetris. Half were blue boxes of every kind of Poptart the town offered, stacked high in the back with three huge strawberry value packs. She made a mental note to request the store order s’mores- Norse gods should totally get s’mores.

In front of the poptarts, were the flat boxes in various shades of green and red slowly gathering frost as she wheeled through the aisles. She had a system for her absent-minded scientists to make sure at least one compartment in each frozen dinner’s plastic tray had vegetables. Best damn intern award? Totally hers.

Two bright yellow boxes of Potatoes Au Gratin, family-sized, rivaled the strawberry poptarts for largest box in her cart. A bag of frozen, precooked chicken breasts and another of frozen broccoli leaned against the potatoes. Tonight, she was going to make Jane eat one meal away from her computer because, dammit, they’d survived a week living with a god and she was sure Thor would be happy to join their feast on chicken’n’broccoli cheesy potato casserole. 

Feasting wouldn’t be complete without the final box in her cart: Duncan Hines yellow cake mix. She also had a tub of chocolate frosting and a number one candle stuck between the two gallons of milk sitting in the wire basket at the end of her cart. Survival! Darcy was sure as hell going to celebrate it- and make sure she got milk with her cake. Thor would totally get tased if he drank it all this time before she got at least a glass.

As Darcy checked out, she was pretty sure the clerks thought her name was Jane, either that or she was Jane’s sister, because they never gave her hell about paying with Jane’s credit card. The latter was half-true at this point and she found herself pretty okay with that. Gah, enough introspection! There were scientists and a god to feed and a cake to bake. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
